


~ I need your love, I'm a Broken Rose ~

by Lea_Miles



Category: Nana (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 1 OC because Nana O has a kid and I named her after one of the voice actresses, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Be gentle, Black Stones, Comedy, Dirty Jokes, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hachi is stupid sometimes, I wrote this story years and years ago, Love, Motherhood, Nobu is best boy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Regret, Reunions, Romance, Smut, Trapnest, lewd things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_Miles/pseuds/Lea_Miles
Summary: Hachiko's Daughter Satsuki is now ten years old. When Takumi finally shows his true colors what will Hachi do? Who does she call? How are the others? Multiple POVs! Nana, Hachiko, Shin, Nobu!





	1. A little pain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years and years ago, be gentle!
> 
> This fic was relatively well-liked/popular when I posted it on FanFiction.net back in the day before AO3 graced us with the BEST story reading/writing site in existence. I'm reposting here and if there is any love for it or encouragement I may write more and even finish it <3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nana or any of these Characters.**

**Chapter One**  
**~A little Pain~**

 

It has been ten years since that fateful festival. The actions of that day changed the rest of their lives more than they realized at the time. What will change now that Takumi has shown his true self to his daughter…? (Satsuki is 10 years old)

 

 

** ~Nana’s POV~ (hachi) **

 

I lay next to this monster every night sleeplessly. I lie on my side facing away from him and cry silently this night. It took hours to console my daughter Satsuki… How could I even begin to explain to her why her own father is a violent man? I saw the hatred in her eyes, we have to get out of here.

 

** ~Shin’s POV~  **

 

“Wake up Nobu! Let’s go out! Don’t be such and old man! You are only 30 come on!” I poked at him and shook him a bit. He groaned “I have work to do on the house tomorrow…” he protested. I pulled his covers off of him “You can skip a day! You have been rebuilding that thing for like forever!” He is getting too set in his ways, he is too young to be tied down to the meaningless remodeling of some old house he inherited from his family. He got up finally and began to get ready “Fine whatever, but this time don’t ditch me with some thoughtless drunk 23 year old!” he threatened. I laughed pretty hard “sorry about that” I winked. We had been living together for a few years now in a large apartment. We didn’t get to talk to Nana and Yasu very much anymore, but if they got the band back together I could definitely convince Nobu to jump right back in where we left off!

 

** ~Nana’s POV~ (not hachi) **

 

I sat at the table looking out the window I hadn’t been there in so long… “This brings back memories doesn’t it Yasu?” I smiled then drew from my cigarette. He nodded and looked around “No one has lived here since… that is a bit strange…” he rand his finger over the dusty table. I nodded and looked around _I wonder if we should just forget about this place…_ “Perhaps Shin and Nobu would want to live here instead? It is quite a bit larger than their place” Yasu noted. I looked at the back of the front door “I have a feeling it would bring back too many painful memories for Nobu.” Yasu nodded “I had forgotten how important this place was to him.” I wished Hachiko was there so badly it hurt. “It feels pretty empty in here, even after all this time… I wonder how she is.” I looked down where the glasses had broken so long ago. “Satsuki sure is beautiful now… She was recently photographed with her father.” I felt my fists tighten then I felt myself going to a dark place “He ruined everything you know…” I growled. Yasu nodded “I understand what you mean, but that is in the past now.”

 

** ~The next morning~ **

** ~Nana’s POV~ (Hachi) **

 

When I woke up after only a few hours of sleep, he was gone and Satsuki was in bed next to me, cuddling my arm. I looked down at her sleeping face and was overcome with guilt. I ran my fingers through her hair and caressed her face until she woke up gently. I avoided the bruise on her eye carefully. She looked up at me “good morning mom” it seemed she forced a smile. She had cried herself to sleep the night before no doubt. I was unsure how she woke up to come into my room once Takumi was gone. I held her close and closed my eyes then whispered, “How do you feel about getting out of here?” She tightened her arms around me in embrace “Please mom…” was all she said. That’s when I knew. 

 

** ~Nana’s POC~ (not Hachi) **

 

I didn’t tell anyone about it but I decided to rent our old apartment every month. After all of our concerts and albums, there was obviously plenty of money for this. I can’t explain why but I am so attached to that place, I hate the idea of anyone living there besides one of us. I spent all day the day I started renting it cleaning every inch of that place. It was filthy! I wished Hachi were around to help, she was always more domestic than me. _Haha._ I had a thought once I got home to Ren sleeping already; I was going to call Nobu and Shin and have a little party but then I was pulled away to bed by Ren. >.>

 

** ~Nobu’s POV~ **

 

“ACHU!” I sneezed then rubbed my nose. I woke up face down in the bathroom with a heavy hang over. Shin poked his head in the door “Waffles?” I hurled before he could finish the word completely and he laughed. “Awe is the old man hung over?!” he teased loudly. “Sh!” I urged as I held my head “I feel like garbage…” He smirked “So what do you want me to do with her?” my eyes widened and he opened the door wide enough for me to see a naked girl in my bed. I covered my face with one hand “You bastard what you make me drink last night?” I scowled. He laughed quietly, “What DIDN’T I make you drink last night?” he stuck his tongue out. I stood up “easy now, don’t barf again” he teased as I pushed him out and closed the door to take my boxers off and shower. I overheard Shin wake the girl up as I started the shower “Sorry about last night, I was so drunk, but so were you… you should go…” _haha liar._ “W-wait did you have blue hair last night? I don’t remember anything…” I took a long shower trying to ease my hangover as I stood under the hot water. My hand was against the shower wall and my eyes were closed as I leaned. I was startled when out of nowhere Nana’s face popped into my head. (Hachi)

I shook the thought from my head not wanting to make myself sad once again. I turned the shower off and got out I wrapped a towel around my waist and peeked out to make sure there were no more women in our apartment. I got dressed in a long sleeve black shirt and dark blue relax-fit jeans. I sat at the table feeling down, despite my best efforts. “What? A missed call from Nana?” Shin looked at his phone then quickly at me with a wince “not Hachi…” I looked out the window “I knew that, why would she call? Anyway, did she leave a voicemail?” 

 

** ~Nana’s POV~ (Hachi) **

 

I had managed to successfully pack three medium sized duffle bags for Satsuki and I and hide them away in the trunk of my car under the mat where the spare tire had still not been replaced. If we were going to leave, there was no way it was going to be peacefully… Satsuki was such a good actress at her age, she lied to her father and acted as if he had never struck her in such a way. I was impressed but in pain every time he was around her. When he had gone to work that day I searched through a small hidden box of my old things and found my old pink cell phone. I called and had it reactivated under my maiden name and scrolled through the contacts. _Who do I call?_ _I don’t deserve to talk to any of them…_ I decided to send a mail to Nana, it took a long time for me to word it carefully. 

 

“Nana… I need to talk to you about something. I know

Everyone is probably still upset with me for losing

Contact with you all. I need your help, please forgive 

Me for neglecting you. 

<3 Hachiko”

 

_It took all of my courage to send that mail…_

 

 

**Kudos and Comment if you want this to continue~! I have about 11 chapters to post so I may post a few more tonight!**


	2. No need to cry

**Chapter Two**

**~No need to cry~**

 

~

 

**~Nana’s POV~ (not Hachi)**

 

My eyes were as wide as they could be, at the time I didn’t even notice that my cigarette fell out of my mouth…

 

I read it several times in disbelief… ‘ _its her, its really her’_ was the only thing that was going through my head until I recovered from the shock. “What does she mean she needs help?! What the hell happened?” I shouted and put my cigarette out with my shoe.  “Yasu? I got an interesting text… meet me at the usual diner”, I didn’t wait for a response before hanging up then I grabbed my coat, and put it on as I was walking out the door. I had ended up bringing a futon to room 707, I needed some time away from Ren absence makes the heart grow fonder after all. _Haha_ …  When I got to the diner I waited outside leaning against the building and lit up. _‘I bet that douche Takumi did something…’_  

Yasu walked up with his cigarette between the far right corner of his lips, his glasses couldn’t hide the curiosity on his face.

 

He put his hands in his pockets and leaned next to me against the building “So...” he sounded as if he was dreading what it could be. I handed him my phone and he paused for a minute then lowered his glasses to read it once more.

“How long has it been since you’ve talked to Takumi?”

Yasu looked to the side and waited for a couple to walk past us, “I have only emailed him every other month for a while now… What are you thinking?”

We both put our cigarettes out in the ashtray and walked into the diner. The hostess seated us and I leaned over the table on my elbows, “I think she finally got sick of him… I mean, what self-respecting woman could stay with a man who…” my voice weakened so I stopped “does what he does” I settled for saying something less upsetting.

“You know as well as I do that if she is going to do anything like leave him, it won’t be easy” Yasu noted.

I glared out the window, “If she has help it won’t be so hard… I just can’t leave her alone Yasu” I said, and much to my irritation my voice showed my sadness.

“I understand,” he said and tilted his head forward looking into my eyes “but what about Satsuki?” I hadn’t thought about that, but if Takumi is as much of a monster as he seems she is better off without him.

 

**~Hachiko’s POV~**

 

I wish I had thought about possibly leaving more instead of binding myself to him in every way possible over the span of ten years… Financially, legally, all of the furniture… I had no Idea how to get away, I needed help more than I realized. I had my phone on me for hours though I’d have to turn it back off and hide it again before Takumi came home. I prayed that Nana would respond to me soon. I went to pick Satsuki up from school and was met by her teacher in the pick-up line “Miss Ichinose, your husband already picked Satsuki up” she was all smiles.

 

It was a good thing I had learned to act happy “Oh how silly of me” I lied “I forgot he was going to today thank you” she waved as I drove off. _‘What if he knows?’_ I panicked in my head but tried to stay calm. I pulled over to the side of the road safely and called him

 

“Hi Mommy” Satsuki answered

 

“Hi sweetie, where are you?” she sounded fake to me but I hoped he didn’t notice

 

“Daddy came to get me and we are eating ice cream now” I sighed with relief silently

 

“Okay, can I talk to him?” I hadn’t called him her father since he hit her.

 

“We will see you at home” was all he said, and then hung up. I went home trying not to act furious “he never wants to pick her up or take her anywhere… and why didn’t he call me?” I ranted.

 

My phone beeped and I glanced at a text as I was walking to my front door “We are staying out for a few hours. Daddy Daughter day” I read it aloud with a mocking tone. “Daddy Daughter day my ass” I hissed as I walked into my room. I took a manila envelope out from underneath the mattress and took about eight hundred dollars out, then put it in my purse. “I swear… if he does anything to her…” I cursed and grumbled about the house then plopped down on my bed. I quickly became depressed _‘she won’t call…_ ’ I thought _‘I don’t know what to do if I have to leave by myself…’_ I rolled onto my side and curled up in a ball. I had matured a long way from the girl who cried over Asano and Shoji, but I would probably always be easily hurt on the inside with low self-esteem. What I think of myself is one thing, but my daughter deserves so much more… All I wanted at that time was a hug from a man, obviously Takumi is more monster than man…

 

**~Shin’s POV~**

 

I laughed as Nobu punched my arm on the couch “What?! She asked me for your number! Don’t get all butthurt! She was attractive” I grinned and he continued to screw around with me.

 

“Shut up! Don’t just go around giving random girls my number! I’m not interested!” he laughed as I began to fight him back as if we were teenagers again. We fell off the couch and I almost hit my head on the coffee table but I couldn’t stop laughing until my phone rang and we both jumped up and raced toward the kitchen counter. He beat me to it and answered

 

“Shin’s Sausage Sinking Service, he is busy at the moment can I take a message?” he cracked up and I put my hands on my head.

 

“Dude! NOT COOL!” I shouted at him but couldn’t help laugh.

 

He quickly stopped laughing and wiped his eye while catching his breath “W-What Nana?” his smile quickly faded and his face froze in surprise. “W-who…?” he questioned confused, then became serious “Did you reply?” I tilted my head waiting to know what changed his attitude so quickly. “We’ll be right there” he hung up and dragged me out the door “I’ll explain on the way.”

 

**~Nana’s POV~**

 

“Well now, that was fast…” I couldn’t help but smirk as I pretended to be interested in stirring my coffee. My plan might be easier than I originally imagined…

 

Yasu studied me as I tore open a few more sugar packets “I know that look, I wonder what is going on in that head of yours” he sipped his tea and smiled at me. “I take it Shin wasn’t the one who answered” Yasu smiled just slightly. We both looked up to see Nobu and Shin walking past the window toward the door.

 

“I believe we should be mindful of Nobu when talking about her… He has that look in his eye… like he could kill someone” Yasu warned, I nodded.

 

As they walked toward our table Yasu and I stood to greet them I teased Shin and pinched his cheeks. “You look so grown up” I ruffled his hair then hugged him. It had only been a few months, he must be getting too used to the way I tease. Hmph.

 

“Yeah yeah,” he rolled his eyes and blushed slightly. Nobu sat down quickly, he was far from the kid he was when he and Hachi were in love.

 

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” Shin asked looking somewhat irritated, looking at me curiously.

 

“It’s Hachiko… she needs help and well here” I showed them the text “I haven’t replied because I’m not sure what to say.”

 

Shin stood up and put his fist in the air “Tell her to come here! We will help her!”

 

Nobu looked to the side as if he had just been told a person was dead, he looked in pain, but he was very distant about it. With anger but control in his voice his words sounded sharp like daggers “It’s _him_ . _He_ has done something even worse to her.” Nobu’s fist clenched and he avoided eye contact. Shin sat back down realizing the situation was more complicated than he thought.

 

“We need to reply…” Yasu said hoping to take action.

 

“If I know _her_ she is probably already doubting that she is worthy to be helped…” Nobu said solemnly, obviously still not saying her name for a reason.

 

“Hachiko, you are crazy. We are not mad, we can just kick Takumi in the balls and take you with us!” I said enthusiastically with a large grin pretending to type.

 

Nobu grabbed my phone from me with his eyes squeezed shut “Look. If someone is going to hurt him, it is going to be me, and it won’t be a cheap shot in the jewels.”  

 

Shin laughed and repeated Nobu’s last word comically, Yasu and I looked at each other with our eyebrows raised then grinned “Okay! You reply to her Nobu” I tried to coax him but he didn’t take the bait.

 

He handed me my phone “she text you not me” he retorted bluntly. I looked down at the message thinking for a  bit until I came up with a decent idea.

 

“Hachi,

Whatever it is, I am here. So is everyone else. Where and when can we meet to talk about this? I’m sure you had a good reason for losing touch.

<3 Nana”

 

_I sent it after reading it aloud to the others._

 

**~Hachiko’s POV~**

 

_Hey Nana, remember the day we met? You were so nice to me, all I did was talk about myself._

 

I woke up to a startling blast from the past ringtone, so childish and peppy but it made me want to cry for some reason. I had fallen asleep curled in a small ball, thankfully Takumi and Satsuki were still gone. I felt my heart thump when I realized Nana had replied to me. I hesitated in opening the text out of fear. She was always so in your face and direct, I loved that, but I hadn’t truly been her enemy before and I wasn’t sure if she thought of me that way now or not. I smiled and instantly began to cry at her response. I put my hand on my face then began to think very carefully. I then took my new phone and text Takumi asking when he’d be home, if I could meet with her tonight before they got back I would. I was blinded by relief and happiness at her reply, so I didn’t realize she said “So is everyone else” I froze when Nobu’s face popped into my head. I suddenly found myself lost in depression, I had thought of him so often in the past decade… I had been bruised several times when Takumi remembered the events that occurred all of those years ago. There was no way he would want to be in my life again. My heart raced when Takumi replied, but then slowed and felt as if it could almost stop sinking when his mail explained he had taken Satsuki to an amusement park and wouldn’t be back until after nine or ten.

 

**~Nobu’s POV~**

  
I felt a heavy anxious feeling in my chest. It was almost as if my heart sped but beat irregularly. I had convinced the others that she would handle just meeting with Nana much better than being overwhelmed with seeing us all again. Unless she had changed that much… I was sure whatever the problem was it was big enough to make her a little unstable. All I could think about was wrapping my arms around her, comforting and protecting her. That really made my heart pound but ache, _‘What if Takumi isn’t the problem?’_ I never wished for her to be hurt or put in a bad situation, but I secretly hoped she was leaving him. It wasn’t realistic of me to hope for her to come running back to me, she probably still saw our relationship as a fling or something small… No matter what, I would protect her. Every time for the last ten years when I was working out I had pictured Takumi as the punching bag. I had put several holes in several punching bags… ****

 


	3. I'm here waiting for you

**Chapter Three**

**~I’m here waiting for you~**

  


**~Hachiko’s POV~**

 

I replied to Takumi saying I’d be out visiting with my mother but might be asleep when he got home so he wouldn’t be suspicious. I was a nervous wreck and I felt pathetic, the first time I’d see them in almost ten years and I was going to meet them asking for help. I sighed but as I walked past Satsuki’s room I saw an unfamiliar tiny book with several subtle locks on it poking out from underneath her mattress. My heart sank when I realized it was a diary and from the looks of it she never wanted anyone to read it. I looked through her room quickly but neatly trying to think of where she might hide a key. I lifted her mattress to take the diary out then instinctively lifted it further and slid the fitted sheet off of the bottom. There was a tiny hole near the far corner of the underside of her mattress. I poked two fingertips into the hole and recovered the key.

 

I began to cry once I read what was inside.

 

_“I hate when he hits mommy. I hate him. He is not my father. He makes mommy cry. He leaves marks on her where he thinks no one will see. He yells at her when he thinks I am asleep. He is a demon.”_

I flipped through several pages of spaced out writing, not every page was about him, but I found an entry from the night he first hit her.

_“He hit me tonight. Mommy cried trying to make me stop crying. He left and slammed the door, he didn’t come back until three o’clock in the morning and I heard him stumbling. I can’t sleep. I hate him. He told me that when the kids at school ask what happened to my eye I am to tell them that I hurt myself at the park.”_

I didn’t know she wrote so much more maturely than her age. I took the diary and put it in my purse along with the key. I forced myself to stop crying and cleaned under my eyes. I reapplied some makeup in a hurry and headed to my car.

 

“Nana,

I don’t deserve your kindness, thank

you so much. Can you meet me at the

café near the shop where we found the

strawberry glasses? In 20 minutes?

<3 Hachiko”

 

**~Nana’s POV~**

 

I read the text and smiled, “same old Hachi” I looked at Yasu “is Shin seriously hiding in the bathroom?” he nodded and we both chuckled.

He put some cash on the table and stood “If I am needed, let me know” he put nearly three times as much as his tea and cookies cost, probably to cover Hachiko’s order. He’s so thoughtful.

As casually as he could Nobu pulled Shin out of the bathroom and scolded him quietly with a funny irritated look on his face “look if she wants to see us she will message us” he dragged a reluctant Shin out the front door and did a poor job of hiding his sadness. He has always sort of worn his heart on his sleeve.

 

**~Nobu’s POV~**

 

Shin said he was going to shop around for a gift for Hachiko’s daughter… It was hard to imagine Hachi as a mother, not that she wouldn’t be a good one, just that the last time I saw her, she was so young and we were so lost. I walked home with my hands in my pockets and watched my feet the whole way. I hated the way I felt, it made me dizzy. My hopes were high and my dread was massive, it made me anxious. I got home and fell onto my back on my bed only to get up and pace around staring at my phone waiting for even the smallest news. Why did I still feel so strongly about her? All I could picture was her face, a flood of memories lifted my heart but made me feel like I could drown in them. Her smile, her in her cooking apron, her wearing only my T-shirt or a bedsheet… her curled into a ball sobbing, her hair shadowing the deep depression in her eyes… What if I only made her remember sadness?

 

**~Shin’s POV~**

 

I walked past a few stores with my hands in my pockets, I crossed a street that was along the same side as the parking lot used for the café we had all met at so many times. What I saw next made my heart pound, walking in high-heel beige boots, a black skirt, a light pink shirt, and a thin beige knee-length coat was Hachiko. Her hair was longer now and her face more thin and mature. ‘Man, Nobu is so screwed when he lays his eyes on her’ I thought. She had a very nervous expression on her face and she speed-walked toward the sidewalk leading toward the café. She didn’t see me, I suppose her eyes were focused in front of her. I disappeared behind a car in the parking lot when I saw her start to turn around. She turned and leaned against a wall around the corner from the café and let out a deep breath, I assume trying to calm down. I smiled and it took a lot to keep from walking over to her and reassuring her that Nana was probably just as nervous to see her. I stuck around just long enough to make sure she gathered herself and actually made it inside.

  


**~Hachiko’s POV~**

 

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply for a minute, leaning against a wall just around the corner from the café where Nana said she was already at. I wondered if she would be alone, I swallowed hard at the thought of facing the whole group with such a problem as this. I shook my head lightly and regained my composure as best as I could.

As I walked in the door I looked around and felt myself smile when I saw Nana looking out a window. She still looked amazing. Her hair was just barely touching her shoulders now. She looked more feminine but still stood out, as it seemed she liked to. She wore the same jewelry she always had, a black leather coat, and I could see her knee-high black leather boots with the studs on them as I walked toward her. I felt my eyes begin to water but I fought it back. She turned to look at me once I was about two yards away then immediately stood up and pulled me into a hug. I lost the battle against my watery eyes when she squeezed me tighter and we held on for a few more seconds while a few tears just barely trickled down my face.

 

“You look as beautiful as I remember but you are still the same, Hachi.” She said as she motioned for me to sit and sat as well. Hearing her voice say my nickname, which no one had said to me in so many years, was soothing and reassuring.

 

“You look even more beautiful than I remember Nana” I said quietly as I sat and placed my purse next to me.

She leaned over the table with her hands in small fists on the table, she suddenly looked very protective and defensive, “What is wrong?”

 

I pursed my lips together composing my thoughts so it wouldn’t all spill out at once and I closed my eyes to avoid crying. “It’s Takumi,” I paused hating the feeling of his name on my lips “he… he hit my daughter, he hit my Satsuki” the tears freed themselves from my eyes. I hadn’t told anyone, and I hadn’t heard it aloud until I spoke it. It hurt so much more when it wasn’t only in my mind.

 

Nana looked so angry, I had hoped she wasn’t angry with me. Her face then became very serious “What is it that you think you should do?” she closed her eyes tightly. It seemed that she didn’t want to say that, but made herself act calmly.

 

“Satsuki despises him. There is no longer any reason to be anywhere near him.” I looked out the window not knowing if I wanted to see her reaction to what I said.

 

“Hachiko, you were staying with Takumi because of your daughter? That is the only reason?” she questioned not showing very much emotion. It was as if she wanted my answer to be completely honest.

 

I didn’t even think for a moment before answering, “It has been ten years. I wanted out nine years ago. He still hasn’t stopped… being him” I found myself unable to admit his abuse.

 

I felt her relief as she sighed and smiled softly, looking into my eyes “Get what you need and meet me tomorrow night in front of our old apartment building. Bring Satsuki obviously. I have a surprise for both of you. Do you think you can get out safely?”

 

My heart jumped when she so boldly had a plan, I didn’t want to be taken care of so extensively, I didn’t want to be a burden… “Are you sure about this Nana? I wasn’t expecting anything of this extent…”

 

She grinned at me “Silly Hachi, you still have a hard time letting others do things for you.”

I felt lighter and thought it over for a few moments making sure to smile at her so she knew how happy that had made me. “I can sneak Satsuki out with me tonight. When Takumi starts to snore, he won’t even wake up to an alarm clock.” I strategized aloud.

She smiled sympathetically with a tinge of worry in her eyes, “Call me if anything goes wrong” she paused and grabbed my hand on the table softly. “and Hachi, if Takumi so much as threatens you. Call me and I will be there.”

Her face was filled with concern but she was serious and livid when she spoke his name. A few more tears fell down my face as I nodded silently promising I would do as she said. I got a mail from Takumi saying that Satsuki was tired so they were heading home earlier than expected and to have dinner ready. I glared at the phone then looked up at Nana my fear beginning to take over my thoughts. “I am so sorry but I have to get going. He will be home soon and is expecting dinner. If he finds out I was visiting with you he would surely lose it, I wish we could visit more. I will meet you tomorrow night, I will call you when I leave.” I rushed through my words as I stood up getting my purse off of the seat. She stood as well and I hugged her first this time and whispered trying to hold back my emotions “Thank you so much, Nana.”

“You should know I could never be mad at you by now Hachi. I only wish I could have helped sooner…” she said with sadness in her voice.

 

**~Nana’s POV~**

 

As she walked out the front door and hurried away looking nervous I took out my phone and sent a mail explaining her situation to the others. Nobu didn’t reply, Shin replied with dots and a face of some sort, and Yasu replied with a phone call. He always was the personable type with me. “I was right Yasu. Except that the bastard finally hit his own daughter!” I hissed as I picked up the extra forty dollars deciding it was much too large a tip and planning to give it back to Yasu.

He sighed, “Poor girl, so what did she need help with?” he asked seemingly unsure if she had planned to leave him or not.

“Meet me at the old apartment Hachi and I shared, I need help preparing things.” Before he could question me I hung up and headed toward the apartment.

 

**~Nobu’s POV~**

 

I felt the sweat drip down my shirtless body, my hands where hot from the insulation of my gloves. The lights were low with the exception of the light above my target. I wiped the sweat drops from my forehead and bounced back and forth twice, light on my feet as always.

Jab, Jab, uppercut, roundhouse kick, punch, jab, jab, roundhouse, uppercut, crescent kick ‘to the back of the head’ I thought of him.

I was faster and angrier than ever before. 'Piece of shit hits women and children' I thought as I breathed out smoothly and exhaled as I moved. 'If I ever see his face, I won't leave until it is bloody.' My phone went off and I hesitated to read the second mail Nana had sent me, ‘If I get any angrier I might go find him’ I thought but decided to read it anyway.

“I need another pair of guy arms! I don’t want Yasu throwing his back out! Get over to the old apartment! ~Nana”

I raised an eyebrow but replied “k” and showered quickly to avoid hearing her complain about my sweatiness and headed there wondering why she was messing with that old place. She thought it was a secret but Ren told me about her buying the apartment.


End file.
